Kagome's tragedy
by Miyaii
Summary: Sesshomaru passes through time and rapes Kagome, He threatens her by telling her he will kill her family if she tells Inuyasha.. what happens to Sesshomaru? Does Kagome tell Inuyasha? Who knows... Status: FINALLY FINISHED HURRAY!
1. The tragedy

This story is meant for maturer readers.  
If your under the age of 12 I'd advice you not to read this Inuyasha fanfic.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
-*-*-*  
-*-*  
-*  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*///////////*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*////////////*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*//////////////////////////*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*/  
In this story Kagome gets raped, *oh what a story line* by... Sesshomaru! This changes Kagome's life forever; Will she tell Inuyasha   
or will she just stay away from the fedual time? If Inuyasha does find out what does he do to his brother? What can he do?  
........Will Kagome ever trust another male? who knows!  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*///////////*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*////////////*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*//////////////////////////*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*/  
Kagome walks back to her home from school, she thinks about the shards and inuyasha. "Oh boy.. another day with Inuyasha" She said dreamily.  
When she gets home no one is home, not even her little brother. Kagome walks up to her room and sees Sesshomaru.  
"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled "What are you doing here?!?" She asks.  
Sesshomaru snickers. "Im coming to do the one thing that will destroy my "little" brother" Sesshomaru responds.  
"If you scream I'll kill you and if you dont... well you'll be alive" He also tells her.  
  
"....what are you going to do....to m...e........" Kagome asks frightened by him.  
  
Sesshomaru laughs. ...."Sit on your bed, I rather not hurt you .." he says "yet..." he whispers.  
Kagome does that and looks at him frightenedly. Sesshomaru takes off his armor and kimoto.(Hiss secretly if Kagome wasnt gonna be raped this scene would be droool fluffy;D)  
"..." Kagome's expression goes. "Inuyasha's going to kill you ya know" Kagome tells him. "If he finds out.. but I'll kill you and your entire family if you tell him" Sesshomaru responds with   
a snicker. Kagome's expression intensifys with horror. "Alright...... I wont tell him....." Kagome responds   
"Good girl" He says. Sesshomaru quickly tears Kagome's clothes with his claws some of his attacks stratches Kagome and makes her bleed a bit.  
The innocent girl sits on her bed frightened. Sesshomaru grabs a cloth he sees on her desk and walks around the bed and ties Kagome's hands  
together; Then he leans down and starts kissing her pushing her body to lay on the bed. Kagome stays silent.  
Sesshomaru rubs her body all over kissing her too, then he forces himself into Kagome.. unf~  
30 mintues later Sesshomaru is done. He puts back his clothes on looks at Kagome. "Ymm.." He punches her in the stomach "Remember, I'll kill your family if you tell Inuyasha" Sesshomaru  
tells her. Then he walks back to the bone eaters well.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*///////////*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*////////////*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*//////////////////////////*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*/  
  
Inuyasha snifs the air for any smell of Kagome.  
"No Kagome yet .... whats taking her so long to get here?!" Inuyasha yells.  
  
"Chill Inuyasha" Sango tells him.  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone wench" Inuyasha tells her.  
  
"...... Inuyasha" Miroku says.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*///////////*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*////////////*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*//////////////////////////*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*/  
  
Kagome lays on her bed in shock of what happened. A few hours later everyone comes home, Kagome's mother walks up to her room and   
knocks on the door, "Kagome, sweetie are you home?" she says. The knock of the door makes Kagome snap.  
"Yes mom, Dont come in ...I'm not dressed I just took a shower" Kagome responds. "Ok" Her mom says as she walks away.  
  
"......I cant stay here...." Kagome whispers as she gets off her bed. Kagome gets dressed and walks out of her bedroom.  
"Mom, I'll be back later." Kagome yells as she runs out of the main shrine house to the bone eaters well.  
  
She jumps into the well passing into the fedual time.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*///////////*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*////////////*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*//////////////////////////*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*/  
  
"Ah, there's Kagome" Inuyasha states..  
  
Kagome climbs out of the well, heading to the village.  
  
When she arrives Inuyasha is standing there waiting for her. "Kagome what took you so long were supposed to be looking for jewel shards   
you know" He tells her.  
  
"....Im sorry" Kagome responds.  
  
Inuyasha snifs the air again then looks at Kagome.  
"Kagome, you ok?" He asks  
  
"...........Yeah" She responds.  
  
"Then how come I smell your blood" Inuyasha states.  
  
"....." " I forgot you could smell things like that.... its nothing" Kagome responds.  
  
"NO, If I smell that much blood on you somethings up tell me now" Inuyasha commands.  
  
"...I cant" Kagome responds as she takes a step back.  
  
"...." Inuyasha's expression is as he grabs Kagome's wrist  
  
Kagome shrieks and moves her wrist from Inuyasha's grip.  
  
"Huh....?" Inuyasha asks "Were not gonna get back to the others if you dont let me carry you" Inuyasha tells her.  
  
Inuyasha looks at Kagome worriedly but not letting her know that.  
  
"...Im sorry okay" Kagome replys.  
  
Kagome hops onto Inuyasha's back and shudders slightly at touching him.  
"What am I doing here....... and specially with inuyasha...." She says in her mind.  
  
Inuyasha leaps back to the spot where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were at.  
He puts Kagome down carefully and then walks to Sango.  
"Talk to Kagome for me, she might talk to you you being a girl and everything" He whispers to her.  
She nods.  
"Hi Kagome" Miroku and Shippo states.  
  
Kagome waves at them.  
  
"Hey Kagome, can we talk girl to girl?" Sango asks her. She nods.  
  
The 2 black haired girls walk to a spot where no one can hear them.  
  
"Whats up with Kagome?" Miroku asks. "I dont know.... I asked Sango to talk to her" Inuyasha replys.  
  
"Kagome, whats wrong I can tell your distraught" Sango asks.  
  
"If I tell you ....promise me you will not tell Inuyasha?" She responds.  
  
Sango nods.  
  
".... A few... h..ours... ago.. I I... was..." Kagome studders   
  
"You were..?" Sango asks.  
  
"I was.. raped" Kagome says as she starts crying   
  
Inuyasha pecks his ear up as he hears Kagome's crys.  
  
".....oh my god" Sango said. "By who?" She asks.  
  
".....S...ess...o..hmaru...." Kagome responds.  
  
Sango hugs Kagome slightly. "It will be okay.." She tells her  
"..." Kagome's expression went.  
  
Kagome wipes her tears away and tells Sango "Lets go back now."  
  
Sango nods.  
  
"There you two are" Miroku says as the 2 black haired girls walk back.  
  
Kagome nods.  
  
"Kagome.. I think you should tell them" Sango tells her  
  
"...Okay" She sighs slightly.  
  
"Miroku, Shippo I rather for you not to know yet... This is more of a matter of me and Inuyasha" Kagome tells them.  
She cauiously grabs Inuyasha's wrist and pulls him to a private place.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome sadly says.  
  
Inuyasha gives her a look of confusion and worry.  
  
"...Se..sshomaru... he... found a way to pass through the bone eaters well.... .......when I got home from school today ......he....  
..he.. was there........ in my room.... and he..... he ......" Kagome starts crying as she tells him this.  
  
"He.. raped me.." Kagome finishes saying ... as she cries harder then she ever has done in her life.  
  
".....That horrible bastard. SESSHOMARU WILL PAY" Inuyasha screams.  
  
"You know how I say I like taking baths?" Kagome asks him  
"...I'll never be able to get this dirt off of me. ........... I hate myself .....I feel so dirty." Kagome keeps saying..  
  
The hanyou hugs the sad girl lightly knowing the fear of any male right now.  
  
"Inuyasha.. ... dont do anything to sesshomaru.... He'll kill me and my family if he knew I told you.." Kagome tells him.  
  
"....Kagome, Your going to be staying here for a while I'll block the well so sesshomaru cant hurt your family" Inuyasha reassures her as he says this.  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome says as she faints into the hanyou's arms.  
  
"KAGOME?!" Inuyasha says worriedly "KAGOME WAKE UP!!" He commands.  
  
Tears from the girl fall down as Inuyasha trys to wake her up.  
-End of chapter one- 


	2. Confrontation

Inuyasha puts fainted Kagome onto his back and rushes back to the village.   
  
Miroku,Sango and Shippo look up as he passes them "INUYASHA!" They all yell.  
Inuyasha's speed gets him and Kagome to the village in a matter of mintues.  
  
"KAEDE WHERE ARE YOU OLD WOMAN!" Inuyasha yells.  
  
"Im right here child" Kaede answers. "Come in the 3rd hut"   
Inuyasha does that and looks down at the old woman treating another ill person.  
  
"Look old woman fix Kagome! She fainted on me and when she came here today I could smell alot of blood on her" Inuyasha commands.  
  
Kaede looks at the girl on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Kaede spots the problem with her one eye, *because she is Kikyo's sister she can see these things*  
  
"Inuyasha put Kagome in the next hut, She's been seriously hurt" Kaede commands him  
  
"I KNOW THAT" Inuyasha yells at her.  
  
Inuyasha leaves the hut and goes to the next hut. He gentally puts Kagome on the mat placed on the ground.  
  
"Kagome.. hold on" He whispers.  
  
The old woman comes into the hut with a bag of medicine.   
  
"Inuyasha please leave. I have to check something I dont think Kagome would want you to see" Kaede asks him.  
  
"NO I dont care if she "sits" me a million times Im going to stay and make sure she's okay" Inuyasha replies  
  
"Fine.." Kaede goes.  
  
Kaede lift's Kagome's shirt up just a bit and sees the stratches and the huge bruise on her.  
  
Inuyasha looks at the bruises and stratches ....and yells "THAT BASTARD WILL PAY AGH!"  
Kaede looks at him ?_?  
"Sesshomaru ... he raped Kagome.. from what she told me" Inuyasha tells her as he punches a hole in a wall.  
  
".......the poor girl" Kaede says.  
Kagome groans and opens her eyes and looks at Inuyasha and she quickly moves her self to a corner  
"NO DONT!! PLEASE DONT" She starts screaming and crying.   
  
Kaede looks at Kagome.  
Inuyasha looks at Kagome and says "Its okay Kagome chill"  
  
Kagome starts screaming some more and then faints again.  
  
"Inuyasha, dont be mad about this Kagome is probably so messed up right now so she saw you as Sesshomaru" Kaede tells him.  
  
Inuyasha looks at the old woman.   
He punches a wall once again.  
  
"Im going to kill Sesshomaru once I know Kagome is okay" Inuyasha tells Kaede and then growls.  
  
Kagome starts to glow... then float.  
The half-demon and the old woman look at Kagome in confusion  
  
"KAGOME?" Inuyasha asks  
  
The floating body brushes past Inuyasha and Kaede in the direction of Sesshomaru's lair  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yells as he follows the floating girl's body   
  
Kagome's body ends up in Sesshomaru's arms. Inuyasha staring at the evil brother.  
  
Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha and laughs.  
"I bet she told you, stupid wench couldnt keep her mouth shut" Sesshomaru tells him  
  
"DO NOT CALL KAGOME A WENCH YOU BASTARD!!" Inuyasha yells at him  
  
-Miroku and the others arrive at the village looking for Inuyasha they find Kaede and she tells them what happened.  
  
Inuyasha runs towards Sesshomaru with tetsaiga (sp) in hand. When he runs to Sesshomaru a force keeps him back.  
"SESSHOMARU FIGHT ME" Inuyasha commands.  
  
"No, I'll just let you watch me destroy the girl" Sesshomaru replies.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha yells  
  
Kagome glows bright pink and her eyes open. Her eyes are lifeless.  
  
Sesshomaru gets blown into a tree. Then Kagome's body floats to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome says then falls into his arms.  
  
Sesshomaru quickly runs up to Inuyasha standing right in front of him.  
"The girl loves you little brother. HAHAHA A HALF BREED AND HUMAN HAHA" He said.  
Inuyasha places Kagome on the ground.  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER" Inuyasha yells.  
Sesshomaru moves before the attacks hit him. Sesshomaru looks at his brother and waves his finger.   
"No brother your supposed to hit me" Sesshomaru tells him  
Inuyasha growls  
Sesshomaru in a blink of a eye attacks and hits Kagome  
"That should kill her" He says with a snicker and runs off.  
  
"KAGOME!! KAGOME PLEASE WAKE UP!!!!!!!" Inuyasha begs as he leans next to her.  
  
Kagome blinks and her eyes have some life in them.  
"..Inuyasha.. help..." Kagome says weakly.  
  
Inuyasha picks Kagome up and rushes back to the village faster then he's ever gone before.  
He crashes into the others  
  
*Crash DAA WAAAAAAAA ;_;*  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know this isnt a very detailed chapter neither was the last one Im sorta not detailing much because I could go into alot of details but I know   
alot of people do not care about the rating and such So for the people that ignore the warning and read it anyway  
I dont want them to get crazy ideas ^_^. But I hope you can understand my story Im going to start another fic where  
Kagome dies and Inuyasha finds all the shards and has to decide to revive Kagome or become full demon.  
  
What Kagome felt about the rape is - Dirty, Hatred to herself.  
  
This is also going to be a 3-4 chapter fan fic unless I get enough reviews to add more then I shall. :)   
Have a nice day ^.^  
  
-Miyaii 


	3. Worried

"INUYASHA, YOU MORON!" Miroku yells. "eeeegh" Sango and Shippo go. They all get up, Inuyasha ignores the peanut gallery and  
quickly picks Kagome up and rushes to the hut were Kaede is at.  
"Kaede goddamnit where are you?" Inuyasha asks.  
"Err. Im right here " Kaede responds  
  
Inuyasha's vision is blurry because he's trying not to cry about Kagome.  
  
"Fix Kagome damnit!" He commands.  
"Inuyasha, You have to protect Kagome no matter what.   
She can not go back to her own time untill   
Sesshomaru has been destroyed, Hopefully the medicine in this time can save her"   
Kaede tells him. "Alright" Inuyasha says.  
  
Inuyasha places Kagome down on the mat again.   
With a sad look he looks at Kaede and says.. "Please Kaede.. I cannot bear to see another  
woman die".  
Kaede nods and tends to Kagome.  
Kaede makes a medicine and puts it on Kagome's wounds.  
Kagome opens her eyes again... looks at Kaede and Inuyasha and cries a bit.  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha says as he leans next to her.  
"Kagome .. whats wrong" He asks.  
Kagome just lays there and cries.  
Kaede tells Inuyasha "She's probably still upset from seeing Sesshomaru again"   
Inuyasha hugs Kagome lightly. She shudders at his touch.  
"Kaede... Once I know Kagome's going to be okay I want you to make sure she stays here.."  
"Im going to kill Sesshomaru no matter what it takes, even if it takes my life" Inuyasha tells her.  
Kaede nods.  
Kagome moves her head looking at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.  
"..........In..uyash..a no... I ..I ne...ed you..." Kagome says weakly as she falls asleep.  
Inuyasha puts her head on his lap and strokes her raven hair. "Its going to be okay Kagome..  
No one will hurt you ever again while im around.." He whispers.   
Kaede tells Inuyasha "After a good sleep Kagome should be alot stronger, Im just going to leave you two alone"   
She walks out of the hut.  
  
"Kagome.. I dont know what I can do. Just please.. dont die" Inuyasha whispers to the sleeping Kagome.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damnit, Where's my little brother that wench he cares about should have died by now, but if she didnt.. well more fun for me" Sesshomaru says.  
"Lord Sesshomaru Inuyasha will come dont worry" The little toad demon which I hate so I forgot its name.   
"I know he will he come, Probably even stronger then before haha" Sesshomaru tells the toad.  
"I'll kill Inuyasha.. and then torture the little wench" Sesshomaru whispers to himself.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaede is confronted by Miroku and the others when she walks out of the hut.  
"Kaede tell me whats going on" Miroku asks her.  
"Yeah, Sango wont tells us" Shippo adds.   
  
"Alright, Kagome..... could be dieing..... because of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Kagome were confronted by him and he attacked both of them,  
Inuyasha will be alright, Sesshomaru's main target was Kagome.. the innocent girl. ...Sesshomaru before hand passed into Kagome's time.  
and...... he raped her." Kaede responds.  
  
"......." Miroku and Shippo's expression are.  
  
"How.. how could he do that!! " Shippo whines.  
" AAAGH !! I'll go and kill sesshomaru for doing that to Kagome!!" Shippo yells as he trys to run off.  
Miroku grabs him before he can go anywere.  
"Shippo, Sesshomaru is way to powerful for you to handle" Miroku tells him  
"I DONT CARE!!!!!! LET ME GO!! NOW !!" Shippo yells at him.  
"Look, Inuyasha will probably want to face Sesshomaru alone. We will be behind him if he needs help though" Miroku tells the fox-demon.  
"Okay, I wont go" Shippo states.  
  
"Kaede, Where Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango asks her.  
"There in the hut, But dont go in Inuyasha is having alot of problems about the situation I think he just wants to be alone with Kagome." Kaede responds  
  
"O..k" Sango says.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kagome screams as she wakes up  
She sits up from Inuyasha's lap breathing heavily.   
  
"Kagome! Its okay Im here" Inuyasha tells her  
She falls back asleep and falls down back into Inuyasha's lap.  
  
Inuyasha closes his eyes and hugs Kagome.  
"Im so .. so sorry" He whispers to her.  
  
Kaede, Miroku and the others rush into the hut hearing Kagome scream. "aagh Inuyasha whats wrong?!" Miroku asks him worriedly.  
"Nothing, You can leave" Inuyasha replies.  
Seeing as Kagome is sleeping on Inuyasha's lap they walk out.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Heh, She's still alive" Sesshomaru says as he hears the scream.   
"Oiiii" The toad goes.  
"Its okay, She must be dieing slowly.. haha" Sesshomaru tells the toad.  
The toad nods  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I know you cant hear me Kagome.. but I love you.. and I hate the fact that I hide it from you, maybe I'll tell you after I destroy Sesshomaru" Inuyasha whispers  
  
Inuyasha starts humming a song that his mother sang to him.. when he was little that always comforted him when the kids   
made fun of him..  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
End of Chapter 3  
This is sorta making me a bit sad ;.; But Im loving how this fanfic is turning out. I really didnt know I could be this creative x3.   
Well either the next chapter or the next chapter after that will be the final one were Inuyasha fights Sesshomaru. Oo.. there might be a character death it could be Inuyasha  
it could be Kagome who knows ^_~  
-Miyaii 


	4. Sesshomaru's attack

Inuyasha holds Kagome as he hums the song..  
  
Kagome wakes up just a little bit.. not opening her eyes but listening to   
the song. .."He cares.. for me.. " she thinks.. as she falls back to a   
peaceful sleep.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I hope Kagome will be okay.." Shippo says.  
  
"She's a strong girl and alots happen to her right now, I know she'll be okay..  
hey.. if she's survived being with inuyasha heh." Sango responds.  
"Sango-chan guard up, someone's coming" Miroku tells her.  
  
Shippo looks on with a confused face, Sango-chan grabs her weapon.  
  
Sesshomaru along with daken..(sp the frog demon) walks up to the village.  
"Sesshomaru" Miroku says.  
  
"Hah. Inuyasha must be taking care of his little wench, because you weaklings are outside"  
"HAHA Im actually surprised that little bitch is still alive"  
Sesshomaru states.  
  
"Sango-chan, warn Inuyasha and Kaede I'll take care of Sesshomaru" Miroku asks.  
"Yes" Sango-chan responds as she grabs Shippo.  
  
Sango-chan runs off with Shippo and finds Kaede. "Kaede evacuate the village right now! Sesshomaru is here!!"  
Sango-chan commmands. "Oh my god! ALright" Kaede responds  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha snifs the air   
"Sesshomaru.." He whispers.  
"Kagome, its time to leave" Inuyasha states.  
He picks up the sleeping girl and puts her onto his back, then quietly leaves the hut.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaede evacuates the village as Sango-chan goes to the hut were Inuyasha and Kagome were at.  
  
"There gone! Inuyasha must have sensed Sesshomaru coming and took Kagome to somewhere safe" Sango-chan  
states.  
  
-------------------------  
"SESSHOMARU LEAVE KAGOME AND INUYASHA ALONE!!" Miroku yells.  
"Hah, Stupid monk you honsestly think you can stand a chance against me? and I wont leave Inuyasha and that wench alone  
untill I kill them both" Sesshomaru responds.  
  
Miroku growls and opens his windtunnel "WINDTUNNEL!!" He yells.  
  
"You honsestly think that will effect me? hah." Sesshomaru asks him as he throws something to block the windtunnel  
  
"GRR!" Miroku runs up and attacks Sesshomaru with his staff  
  
Sesshomaru quickly grabs his staff and then attacks Miroku with his poison claws inflicting a deep wound to him.   
  
"Ahh" Miroku screams and then falls to the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOO! MIROKU-SAN!!" Sango yells.  
  
She throws her weapon at Sesshomaru cracking his armor just a little bit.  
  
"Ah The youkai exterminator, Im surprised I didnt sense you coming" Sesshomaru tells her.  
  
"Shut up and fight me! YOU WONT GET TO INUYASHA AND KAGOME WITHOUT GOING THROUGH ME!!" Sango yells.  
  
"This will be easy" Sesshomaru states  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damnit, Miroku why did you go off and fight him knowing hes stronger then you" Inuyasha states as he smells his blood.  
  
Miroku's blood.  
  
"Kagome, I'll be back.. I think" Inuyasha tells her.  
  
Inuyasha runs off back to the village.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshomaru catches Sango's weapon as it comes back and tosses back at her at a faster pace then she can throw.  
"AHh!" Sango screams as she gets hit.  
  
"It will take more then that to get rid of me!" Sango yells.   
Sango grabs her weapon then..   
  
"Kilala, come!" Sango chan commmands. Kilala obeys and transforms, Sango gets up onto Kilala and then  
they fly towards Sesshomaru, Sango tries throwing her weapon at him again.  
  
Sesshomaru jumps up and attacks Sango by putting his poison claws threw Sango's stomach.  
  
Sango's eyes go lifeless as she falls off of Kilala.  
  
Kilala looks at Sango then looks at Sesshomaru, bites into him ...then suddenly falls to the ground transforming back.  
  
"Tsk, Posion is bad for cats" Sesshomaru says with a snicker.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damnit!" Inuyasha says as he walks up to the village.  
  
He runs up to were Sesshomaru is at... and says  
  
"Sesshomaru..... time to die" Inuyasha states.  
"Finally brother you've showed up, without the wench hah. I guess shes dead." Sesshomaru tells him.  
Inuyasha growls, "No Kagome isnt dead" He responds.  
  
"Oh really, I bet you have hidden her in a secluded spot" Sesshomaru states.  
  
"I wouldnt tell you" Inuyasha says.  
  
"I know" Sesshomaru responds.  
  
Inuyasha draws the Tetsusaiga.  
Sesshomaru stands in a fighting pose prepared for battle..  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome wakes up and finds that she is alone.  
  
"Inuyasha??! were are you!?" She asks. Kagome gets up and stumbles as she is still weak.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!" She yells.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
Oh no Sango!! Sango isnt dead yet, She's just badly hurt I dont have anymore time  
to be on the computer today but I wanted to get up another chapter  
This story is almost done! ^.^ Unless you people want it to be a bit longer  
then I planned, I'll try to write another chapter tommorow or the weekend  
School sucks ! ;-; ;-; at least this chapter isnt as sad as the last one was.  
-Miyaii 


	5. Goodbye my love I'll miss you

Kagome winds up facing the two brothers prepared for battle and yells out to Inuyasha   
  
"Inuyasha don't!!"   
  
Sesshomaru with a snicker says "Well.. look whos decided to show up." "Time to die wench."  
  
::Sesshomaru quickly with no error attacks Kagome with his posion claws hitting her in the stomach::  
  
*~*Kagome screams and falls to the ground*~*   
  
"YOU BASTARD!!" Inuyasha yells at Sesshomaru with a fierce anger.  
  
::Inuyasha swiftly uses the Kaze No Kizu attack on Sesshomaru, with this anger he hits right away and Sesshomaru dissapears. Is he dead? Or is he just hiding::  
  
"Bas..tard" Inuyasha says as he runs over to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome Kagome?!?" He asks as he picks her up in his arms.   
  
"In..uyashaa" Kagome responds.  
  
"Hold on Kagome! I'll get you to the village" Inuyasha tells her as he starts to race off to the   
  
village.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kaede yells frantically as he sees Kagome in his arms  
  
"..I..nu..y..a..sha" Kagome says weakly   
  
"..I'm so....sor..r..y"  
  
"Kagome! Don't speak, save your strength" Inuyasha tells her.  
  
"Kaede save her!" Inuyasha commands with a sound of panic in his voice.  
  
"Alright ! Don't worry let me go get medicine" Kaede responds  
  
"I..nuyasha.. I'm ..col..d" Kagome tells him.  
  
--Drops of Kagome's blood drop to the ground--  
  
*~*~* Inuyasha takes off his robe and wraps it over Kagome *~*~*  
  
"Does this help..?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
~*~*~*~Kagome sniffs the robe and says*~*~*~*  
  
"Your..sce..nt I'l..l ..ne..ve..r forget" Kagome says.  
  
"Kagome! Stop it ! Stop sounding like your going to die!" Inuyasha yells as his face slumps down and a tear falls down from his face.  
  
"Inu..ya..s.ha.. I love you.." Kagome whispers.  
  
~*~*Inuyasha gasps and says*~* "I love you too.. thats why you can't leave me!!"   
  
"Inuyasha I bare the last of my strength to tell you this..Please..take me home.. so I can say goodbye to my family.." Kagome asks  
  
"Not untill your better..!" He responds.  
  
"Inuyasha.. that time.. may ne..ver come.." Kagome says with a sadder tone in her voice.  
  
"Don..t be sad for me.. I wouldn't want that" Kagome says to Inuyasha with a smile.  
  
"Kagome.. don't leave me please!" Inuyasha begs.  
  
*~*~Kagome grabs Inuyasha with the last of her strength and kisses him*~*   
  
"Good..bye Inuyasha.." Kagome grabs on to his arm and says one final sentence. "Do...nt..f..org..et...me.."  
  
Kagome's grip losens and her body slumps down in Inuyasha's arms*~*~  
  
"KAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screams  
  
~*~ The scream is heard through out all the village and the next *~*~  
  
Kaede races back to see a destroyed Inuyasha standing at the top of the hill facing the village,  
  
holding motionless Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Oh no.. I'm too late" Kaede says.  
  
~*Inuyasha doesn't reply and just stands there holding Kagome in his arms*~*  
  
"Ka...g...om..e..!" Inuyasha whispers. "Come back.. Kagome... come..back!!" He yells as tears flow from his eyes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, AFTER A LONG BREAK. I've finished this story.  
  
There might be a 2nd story to this, depends on what you people want ^_^  
  
-Miyaii 


End file.
